Amor a ciegas
by Tania Chang
Summary: El solo queria besarla, ella solo queria descubrirlo...pero lo que no sabian era que su destino ya estaba unido...de hace mucho tiempo, solo para separarse...o no?weno basta d stupideces, kiero leviews people pleaseeee!
1. El odioso campamento

tngo ganas d hacer un kuento kortito(sorry si m dejo lleva y lo hago mas largo d lo k s puee hacer...k le voy a hacer son mis lokuras..., please dejen reviews...asi al menos m conocen y conocen mi forma d escribir, ya k dntro d poko publicare otro fanfic...si no ahy reviews sera el ultimo!jajjajajajaja

no, era un xiste, de verda please dejen reviews, m da animos para terminar mis otros ffs, k no toos publike aki pero k publicare!!!please no ser malo..dejar review...asi al menos nos hacemos amigos y m animan...kiero llegar a los 50 reviewwwws!!no me hagan desilusionarme, please al menos avisen k lo leyeron o k al menos entraron...please...

El odioso campamento.

___________________En la recidencia de los Chang...___________________

Tania se desperto la maniana del primero de Julio, ella ya tenia 16 anios, dentro de poco cursaria su ultimo grado...ella petendia ser aurora, aunque no estaba bien segura...

Recordo que ese verano iria como casi todos los veranos al campamento muggle que estaba junto a su casa, pero prefiriria empezar mas tarde a ir, porque al principio siempre eran las actividades muy aburridas, igualmente su tia era la presidenta de ese campamento...

Se levanto de su cama y fue a desayunar, alli estaban su hermana Cho y su padre Sagy.

-Hola hija.

-hola pa, hola Cho...que tal va con las clases de vuelo?

Cho Chang, su hermana se habia vuelto profesora de vuelo en Howarts hace un anio, un anio de terminar Howarts, esta todavia estaba enamorada de Harry...aunque ella sepa que el estaba enamorado de su hermana, eso le causaba un poco de hbia hacia su hermana, porque sabia que su hermana no estaba segura de sus sentimientos...

-bien...-dijo Cho.

-que bien...

___________mientras tanto, en la mancion malfoy...__________________________

-papa, porque tengo que juntarme con todos esos muggles?-dijo draco.

-ya sabes hijo, alli va a estar la seniorita Kenksler y yo quiero hacer ese jugoso contrato con su padre...

-pero papa, tu tambien odias a los muggles!-dijo Draco mas enojado que nunca.

-asi es draquito, pero si quieres tener la nueva escoba, Flecha negra entonces tendras que hacerlo...

-bueno-Draco no deseaba nada mas que esa escoba, asi Potter no pareceria el mejor en su Saeta de Fuego...y valdria algo a los ojos de Tania...esa chica tan hermosa...tan encantadora tan sexy...Draco se ahogaba en su perfume, pero demostraba solo respeto por ella, porque era de la odiosa pandilla de Potter...y Potter tambien estaba tas ella...si algo lo insultaba mas, era estas tras la chica que le gusta a Potter...pero era imposible olvidarla, solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza...

____________________y denuevo a los Chang...__________________________

Al otro dia Tania ya habia preparado su bolso, pero no queria ir...solo queria quedarse unos dias mas en su casa, su peticion fue cumplida con una llamada a su tia...aaah que confortante ea pensar que se quedaria unos dias mas en su casa, y podria ver la puesta del sol sin ser molestada por muchachos de 20 anios que tartan de entretenerla o de tirarla a la pileta del campamento diciendo que "es parte de la actividad"...

__________________ahora draquito...____________________________________

Draco habia dejado el trabajo a su elfo domestico, se recorrio su mancion unas veces como paa no olvidar donde estaba todo, se despidio de su adorada varita en llantos...como podria su padre dejarle ir a un campamento muggle???porque???

Y fue en una limusina hacia ese campamento-al menos habran chicas muggles, todas a mi disposicion-se dijo a si mismo...

Y de verdad era muuuuuuy guapo, todas las chicas de Howarts estaban tras el...con esos musculos, ese lomo, ese fiscico, esa mirada matadora y ese pelo...la verdad era todo un papito...aunque la verdad Potter tambien le quitaba ventaja en eso...

El tenia el cuerpo perfecto, tenia ojos verdes y un pelo alborotado y Weasly tambien habia cambiado mucho, los tres, eran los mas buscados de todo Howarts, aunque a Draco le molestaba muchisimo compartir ese apodo con el pobresucho weasly y con el san Potty! Al final la llegada termino sus pensamientos, alli estaba Julieta Kenskler, era de buen cuerpo, pero tenia una cara bastante fea...de pelo lasio y grasiento, boca gigante, nariz torcida y unos ojos tan grandes que daban susto, Draco suspiro, le quedaba un gran verano por delante...muggles y...Julieta Kenskler.


	2. Por su culpa perdi la puesta del sol y m...

Por su culpa perdi la puesta del sol!! Y mi corazon...

__ y ahora uestra gran diosa y heroina(esa soy yo..jeje era un xiste ^_^)___________

Tania se quedo en su casa los dos primeros dias, pero al tercero se le ocurrio salir a la playa a ver la puesta del sol, se puso la maya y salio, se metio al mar y nado un rato...de repente se quedo sin aire y rompio la superficie, su pelo volo a su nuca y fue saliendo del mar lentamente, su figura era extraordinaria, de buenas curves, hermosas piernas, pechos redondos y bonitos, pelo suave, sedoso largo y brillante, ojos verdes cautivadores boca, como para partirla de un gran beso, en fin perfecta. Se allegro de que no habia nadie en la playa se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que habia tardado tanto en salir porque estaba cansada que se habia perdido la puesta, el sol ya se habia puesto...

______________y denuevo el potro de draquito...pobrsito k fea julieta____________

Draco penso que hiba a estar peor ese campamento, pero al final no resulto tan mal, sus grises ojos, su rubio pelo y su gran fiscico eran tema de charla por todo el campamento...nunca habian tenido a un chico tan guapo y Draco no podia elegirse entre tantas chicas, aunque recordo que eran muggles y prefirio no involucrarse en nada, y hacer bien su tabajo para poder recivir su adorada escoba...en el tercer dia de campamento a la tarde Draco estaba exausto, habia ido a la pileta y su estilo de nado y su cuerpo brillando a causa de la crema provoco mas de mil suspiros por pate de las chicas, Draco era un arrogante y no se cansaba de serlo...se dio una ducha y sorprendentemente fue a ver la puesta del sol, salio de su habitacion y se poso en las rajas que separaban el campamento de la playa...y entonces paso algo incredible, una chica salio de la superficie del mar, como Draco estaba un poco lejos, y era la puesta del sol, estaba sombreada, su pelo se dio vuelta hacia su nuca, y fue saliendo lentamente del mar hacia donde estaba Draco, este estaba mas excitado que nunca, su corazon palpitaba y sentia como si se ahogara se sentia estallar, hiba a morir...ese sentimiento era mas fuerte que nunca...esa chica era hermosa, era especial...se percibia un aura especial a su alrededor...esa sensacion era mas fuerte qu cuando veia a Tania...despues esa chica se dio vuelta e hizo acorar a Draco de la puesta del sol...pero la habia perdido mirando a esa extrania pero exotica muchacha...

______________Arriba Tania!!kiero decir...aki abajo sta scrito sobe ella..._________

Tania volvio a su casa...aaaaah...tendria solo una semana mas en su casa, tendria que aprovecharla...decidio volver a la playa muy entrada la noche...seguro seria un lugar muy magico...seria especial...despues empezo a discutir con su hermana sobre la nueva escoba, la Flecha negra, Tania opinaba qu era muy Buena pero que la saeta de fuego al superaba despues de la discucion volvio a su cuarto y trato de pensar en sus amigos del colegio...Harry Ron y Hermione...Tania los adoraba...pero en cuanto a Harry...estaba muy confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por el...no estaba sgura, y le daba pena dejarlo despues que se le habia declarado con tanto amor...no estaba segura, estaba muy confundida...tambien estaba Draco...ooh Draco ese arrogante ninio...Tania estaba segura de que Draco era un buen chico, pero no sabia porque odiaba tanto a sus amigos...siempre habia tatado de convenserlo que deje de pelear con ellos...pero nunca lo cenvencia...tampoco era muy acil ya que Ron y Harry perdian oportunidad de humillarlo...decidio escribirle una carta a Harry a on a Hermione y a Draco...tras escribir un "hola como estas, espero que bien...yo ahoa entrare en un campamento muggle, espero espuestas" a Ron a Harry y a Hermione se detuvo en la carta paa Draco...ella estaba segura que el odiaba a los muggles...entonces prefirio escribir solo "Hola, draco como estas?espero que bien...queria saber que cuentas...puedes confiar en mi, te lo prometo...yo guardare tus secretos, ya que estoy segura que tienes muchos...tal vez no estuvimos mucho tiempo en contacto por nuestros amigos, pero yo guardo la esperanza que te reconcilies con Harry, y te sigo apreciando...saludos y espero respuestas" le dio a Amanda el papel para Ron, a Snnaper el papel para Draco, a Bola de nieve el papel para Harry y a Moka el papel para Hermione...

_____________________y seguimos con Draco__________________________

Despues de ese gran espectaculo, Draco estaba paralizado, la chica ya se habia ido pero el seguia sintiendo esa agradable punzada en el pecho...estaba enamoado de esa chica y no sabia quien era ni como era su rostro...estaba tan confundido...espero que no sea una muggle, si no moriria de verguenza, se mataia a si mismo...enamorarse de una muggle?para eso prefiriria besar a esa asquerosa granger sangre sucia...pero no podia evitar pensar en esta misteriosa chica...de pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el ulular de una lechuza...una lechuza que no conocia, abrio la carta...era una carta de Tania, Draco volvio a sentir como si se ahogara...Tania, escribiendole?estaba tan emocionado...estaba ilusionado...tal vez esa carta le decia cuanto le amaba a el...pero descubrio con desepcion que no...recorrio la carta varias veces con la Mirada como si no lo pudiera creer...encima decia "yo guardo esperanza que te reconcilies con Harry" huacala, reconciliarse con potter...eso era inconcebible...al menos que Tania se lo pidera bien...o que a cambio le amara como nunca habia amado a alguien...y se fue a dormir con esos pensamientos...

____________________ahora Tania...____________________________________

Tania espero que todos se duerman y se vistio, se puso la maya por si tenia ganas de meterse y se puso un vestido blanco transparente, sin mangas y larguisimo, tan largo que lo tenia que agarrar con sus manos, salio de su casa y se sento en la arena, despus se acosto, y miro a las estrellas...ella parecia una verdadera diosa con ese bikini negro, ese vestido y su cedoso y brillante pelo suelto...era tan buscada por los chicos...ella no lo sabia, o mejor dicho no queria saberlo...asi acostada en la arena se sintio tan dichosa...le daban ganas de cantar...se paro y se acordo de su cancion, la cancion que retumbaba en sus oidos cuando estaba enamorada empezo a cantar y a recorrer la playa...

______________________________Draco_______________________________

Draco estaba durmiendose, pero de pronto una voz embriagadora lo desperto...como hipnotizado se fue a la ventana que daba al mar y la vio...volvio a ver a esa muchacha, estaba todo oscuro lo unico que pudo distinguir fue que tenia una bikini negro bajo un vestido blanco trasparente...su pelo estaba suelto y se volava con el viento, Draco se estaba ahogando denuevo, denuevo sintio agradables punsadas en su pecho y su garganta...se queria quemar en el fuego de ese cuerpo y dormir en la dulzua de esa voz...Draco no podia mas, sentia que hiba a estayar....tenia que averiguar quien era ella y porque lo estaba torturando asi tenia que ser suya....vislumbro sus hermosos labios a la repentina luz de una casa cercana y Draco salio corriendo, con su camiseta blanca sin mangas, sus boxer grises y su gran aire de dormido convinando con su pelo....salio de su habitacion y de la cabania de los chicos, fue corriendo hacia la playa y salto las rajas que daban a la playa y se fue sigilosamente hacia la muchacha...

___________________________Tania_____________________________________

Tania seguia cantando, tan alegre como antes, sintio que una luz le daba en la cara, la luz de su casa...Tania estaba en problemas, no la dejaban salir tan tarde a la playa aunque este enfrente de su casa...Tania se largo a correr...cuando miro para atras vio un muchacho hermoso, al cual rostro no pudo ver inclinando una mano hacia ella...

_________________________Draco_______________________________________

Draco llegoa la playa pero cuando estaba acercandose a esa muchacha, esta se largo a correr hacia la casa donde la luz se habia pendido...corria tan graciosamente que hizo que Draco perdiera la nocion por unos segundos inclinando una mano hacia ella, cuando este volvio en si se sintio muy mal consigo mismo, habia estado a punto de descubrir a esa muchacha...

Al otro dia se decidio si o si atrapar a esa muchacha, fuera quien fuera, ya la habia proclamado reina de su corazon...en tanto con la tarea de su padre no le importaba tanto, Julieta estaba muerta por el y se conformaba con que Draco le dijera que es muy bonita y que le de tontos abrazos y besos en la mejilla y las muggles ya no le imprtaban, tampoco las tontas actividades que se veia obligado a hacer, lo unico que le impotaba era ella...besarla, abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos...

_________________________Tania_______________________________________

Tania entro a su cuarto por la ventana, quien seria ese personaje tan misterioso, tan guapo en las sombras...quien sera?a Tania le carcomia la curiosidad...quien sera...que dulce...Tania se cambio y decidio volver a la playa la proxima noche, tal vez descubriria al muchacho no podia esperar a verlo...


	3. Cita a ciegas

Cita a ciegas.

________________________Draco again__________________________________

Esa noche Draco decidio salir a buscarla, esta vez se puso bien guapo para "dormir" lo que desperto curiosidad en sus companieros de cuarto, que querian pescarlo en algo, porque acapraba toda la atencion de las chicas y porque era un arrogante, pero no pudieron evitar dormirse...Draco verifico que todos estaban dormidos y salio...

Paso la reja otra vez, y fue caminando la playa, con la camisa negra de seda volando al viento, su pelo despeinandose, sus zapatos empezando a tener arena por fuera, y su pantaloon Negro...estaba reguapo...

________________________and Taaaaaniaaaaa______________________________

Tania espero a que todos se durmieran...se puso una bikini turquesa y salio...empezo a caminar y lo vio...parado, su camisa y su pelo estaban volando con el viento...su zapatos se estaban llenando de arena...estaba guapisimo, pero no podia distinguir su cara, el viento no le permitia ver y habia demasiada oscuridad...

_____________________________Dracoo!_________________________________

Draco espero y espero, hasta que la vio, su pelo se estaba volando con el viento, tan sedoso se veia...estaba con el mismo vestido blanco-tansparente y con una maya que no distinguio el color, no podia ver bien su cara, estaba todo oscuro, se acerco a ella...

________________________Draco y Tania juntos____________________________

Tania lo vio acercase, no podia distinguir su cara, porque tenia que ser de noche! Se conformo con poder estar con el...era una sensacion muy extrania...

-pork me haces esto?- pregunto Draco, la sensacion en la gaganta le provocaba hacer una voz muy grave, el perfume de esa muchacha le hacia dar vueltas la cabeza...

-hacerte que?-pregunto Tania con una voz mas inocente y confundida que nunca.

-torturarme de esa forma-dijo Draco, y se pregunto como podia ser que una simple chica le hacia esto, lo hacia comportarse tan extranio, nadie habia tenido antes influencia en su comportamiento!

-yo no te torturo...ni siquiera se quien eres.

-tu belleza me ahoga, tu voz me embriaga, tu perfume me marea no podria vivir sin estos sentimientos, sin ti-dijo Draco sinceramente...tan sincero que se asusto a si mismo, no podia mentirle, ella lo tenia en sus manos, podia hacer con el lo que ella quisiera...

Tania se sintio alagada...quien era ese personaje tan misterioso? Con su voz tan profunda y varonil...quien fuera, la mataba de curiosidad.

Draco no podia mas, su inocencia era sutil, su belleza era infinita y su voz embriagadora...si tan solo pudiera besarla, si tan solo le dejaa besarla...Draco sintio como si ese beso le faltara...porque lo torturaba de esa manera?

Tania miraba a ese muchacho, queria que ya amaneciera paa saber quien es, aunque todavia estaba muy pscuro que a penas podia ver sus manos...le parecia tan caballero, tan alagador, tan sincero...pero porque decia que ella lo torturaba? Tania deceo hacer algo por el, pero no podia, lo unico que se le ocurrio fue una caricia...de despedida...

Draco vio que ella posaba su mano en la mejilla de el, lo hacia tan delicadamente, cuando su piel hizo contacto Draco sintio una sensacion indescriptilbe...un calor le recorrio todo el cuerpo, la punsada se hizo mas agadable y fuerte en su pecho y en su estomago...queria besarla...tenia una desesperacion por besarla tan intense...se ahogaba denuevo...

Cuando Tania rozo su piel con la de ese muchacho sintio esa sensacion electrizante tan desconocida...se lleno d sensaciones extranias que le llegaron hasta la garganta y sentia como si todo su cuerpo temblara, vibrara...pero recordo que se tenia que ir, asi que se desprendio su mano de la mejilla de el, pero no pudo, era como si estuvieran conectados...el apoyo su mano en la de ella, que todavia estaba en su mejilla...Tania se queria quedar asi toda su vida pero de todos modos se desprendio de su mejilla y se fue rombo a su casa.

_______________________________Just Draco_____________________________

Draco vio como ella desprendia su mano de la mejilla de el y se hiba...porque no la habia besado? Ahora sentia un gran vacio en todo el cuerpo, como si eso lo habria llenado...volvio a la cabania de los chicos pero no pudo dormir...como le daba vueltas la cabeza esa muchacha ese perume, esa figura, esa voz...porque EL Draco Malfoy, el mejor, el mas guapo y el matador no podia con una simple muchacha...tenia que hacer algo...ella tendria que ser suya...el no habia sentido nunca algo asi por una chica...excepto, tal vez, por Tania.


	4. Amado sin rostro, enamorado de una sombr...

Amado sin rostro, Enamorado de una sombra con voz embriagadora.

__________________________Tania in love..._______________________________

Tania llego a su casa, trato de dormir pero no pudo...ese muchacho acaparaba toda su atencion...no podia pensar en otra cosa...esa sensacion, ese sentimiento que tuvo al tocarlo...porque la cautivaba con esa voz tan profunda? Porque su pelo alborotandose a la par del viento la mareaba tanto? Estaria enamorada de el...sintio un golpe de culpabilidad por Harry, como podria dejarlo sufriendo, como podria? Aunque ella estaba segura que el todavia sentia algo por su hermana...porque no se le habia declarado antes, que no estaba tan confundida...porque ella no se habia quedado con el? Porque no habria encontrado nunca a ese personaje...aunque se arrepintio, esa sensacion que habia sentido esa noche habia sido tan hermosa que prefiriria vivir infeliz e insegura toda su vida antes de no haber podido sentirse asi y poder estar acompaniada de su amado sin rostro...

___________________________Draquito________________________________

Ya en el quinto dia de la estadia en el campamento Draco se sentia tan mal...lo habian pescado saliendo de la cabania en horas de dormir y no lo habian dejado Salir a las actividades...no era que le gustaba que s las perdia si no que no podria salir otra vez a la playa, a ver a esa misteriosa muchacha, no podia quedarse sin ella...no podia sentir ese vacio por no haberla besado, por no haber estado con ella mas tiempo...

Y empezo a enfermar...ese mismo dia tuvo fiebre alta, incluso muy alta...los encargados empezaban a preocuparse, como puede ser que de repente surja una fiebre tan alta.

____________________________Tania _________________________________

cuando volvio a su casa recordo que faltaban solo dos dias para ir a ese campamento...ahy que mal...

Al otro dia recibio respuesta de todos...menos de Draco, Hermione le decia Hola Tania!!como has estado? Estuviste pensando en lo que te ocuparas cuando dejes la escuela? Yo estuve haciendo una lista y fijandome lo que mas me gusta, creo que trabajare en el ministerio, es lo que mas me da, dime lo que tu piensas! saludos Ron le decia Hola Tania que haces? Espero que no estes estudiando-Tania se rio porque ya habia hecho todos los deberes al principio y habia agegado un pegamino mas de lo que habian pedido en todas las materias- porque hermione ya me dio vuelta la cabeza con eso de la carrera que seguire cuando deje la escuela...estuve pensando en ayudar a Fred y a George, pero no me parece algo con furuto...bueno, saludos!

Y HarryHola Tania! Como estas? A ti tambien Hermione te pincho con preguntas sobe las carreras?porque Ron me mando una cata de queja y yo mismo lo comprobe...yo pensaba se auror(si t interesa saber) y tu? Queria...saber-Tania noto que la letra empezaba a temblar-si habias pensado lo que te dije le anio pasado...tu sabes que...mejor dicho, dejalo no te quiero presionarTania miro la carta triste y empezo a llorar...pobre Harry! Porque tenia que hacerle eso? Ella no podia romperle asi el corazon...no tenia derecho, el la habia salvado miles de veces la vida...no tenia derecho a hacerlo sufrir...pero...Harry nunca le hablaba asi de...cerrado, el sabia que ella era su amiga, esa carta le dejo mucho que pensar, pero de todos modos opto por salir esa noche.

________________________________Draco________________________________

Draco estaba empeorando de minuto a minuto...no podia estar sin ella, se sentia tan mal, la fiebre le subia, las defensas le bajaban, estaba seguro que la fiebre tenia que ver con ella, al final agarro la carta de Tania, todavia no le habia respondido cuando vinieron a llevarlo a la enfermeria ya habia mandado la carta.

Los encargados estaban muy preocupados por el...si seguia asi, podria pasarle algo grave...Al final dejaron que Julieta Kenskler entrara a verlo pero lo empeoro, Julieta no hacia mas que provocarle hablar y la fiebre le subia...si seguia asi podria llegar a 41 grados, tendrian que llevarlo al hospital...

____________________________Tania__________________________________

Mientas tanto Tania opto por llamar a su tia y preguntarle que tal hiba el campamento.

-no muy bien, pescaron a un muchacho escapando a la playa, la playa frente a tu casa, y lo castigaron pero el empezo a tener fiebre, fiebre mortal...

Tania penso que podria ser el muchacho que la habia estado visitando y se preocupo.

-enserio tia?y dime puedo ir a visitarlo, tal vez alguien le pueda subir los animos-dijo Tania desesperada.

-no lo se, entonces tendras que empezar mas temprano, no a la semana.

-bueno esta bien, a la noche estare alli, el bolso ya esta preparado solo tenemos que ve los pagos.Tania se puso muy triste...que le pasaia a ese muchacho, no podria vivir sin el, no podria desatar la intriga que tenia de saber quien era...

Al final esa noche se fue caminando hacia el campamento, corrio a su supuesta habitacion, donde no les dio tiempo a sus companieras de cuarto d saludarla, se disulpo rapidamente y se fue corriendo a la enfermeria...

__________________________Draco______________________________________

Draco se sentia mal, la veia en suenios, en alucinaciones, las luces estaban todas apagadas y solo se veian las sombras de los enfermeros, que le tomaban la fiebre, Draco no podia estar sin ella, le perjudiacab atambien a la salud, era impresionante como ella podria matarlo sin si quiera saberlo...estaba enamorado de una sombra con voz embriagadora.


	5. Encuentros en la enfermeria

Encuentros en la enfermeria.

____________________________Draco y Tania_____________________________

Tania llego a la secretaria que estaba antes, de la enfermeria, atras se veian las cortinas y las camas, Tania hizo un ruido en el escritorio que habia alli y apidamente se aparecio una seniora vestida de delantal blanco.

-En que puedo servirle?-pregunto la seniora gruniona por haberla molestado en tales horas de la noche.

Draco escucho voces desde la secretaria de la enfermeria, la enfermera que le estaba poniendo panios humedos en la frente y le cubria los ojos estaba atendiendo a alguien.

-quiero ver a un muchacho que estuvo con fiebre alta-dijo Tania preocupada.

Draco escucho la voz de esa chica, le dio un temblor en todo el cuerpo pensando que le buscaba a el..Esta vez la voz le parecia conocida...no la misma de la otra vez...esta era mas dulce, mas alentadora que antes, pero seguia embriagandole...

-lo lamento chiquita, pero este paciente esta en muy mal estado como para recibir visitas...

Tania estaba destruida...solo queria verle, saber como estaba, saber quien era...

-Dejala pasar-dijo Draco con voz ronca.

-pero...-dijo la enfermera.

-dejala pasar porfavor-dijo Draco.

Al final la enfermera no tuvo mas opcion que dejarla pasar tan enfadada como antes, pero cuando el le pidio que se fuera se enfado aun mas...Tania lo vio, pobre estaab empapado de sudor, y tenia un panio cubriendole los ojos y la frente, ella agarro una silla que habia alli, la aceco a el y se sento, todo estaba tan oscuro como las otras veces, lo unico que pudo ver es su cabello, que era rubio, trato de hablar pero la sensacion la ahogaba, no podia hablar bien...queria decirle algo...si le pasara algo, ella se moriria...

Draco sentia la respiracion de ella en su cuello, esa sensacion volvio denuevo y le ahogaba, su perfume lo atontaba y si pudiera verla, entonces de aseguro se sentiria tan dichoso que se levantaria de la cama en ese mismo instante, pero solo sonrio, si ella estaba ahy todo se hiba a solucionar solo por su falta el habia enfermado.

Tania no sabia que hacer, se limito a correrle el cabello de la cara y acaricarle el pequenio pedazo que no estaba cubierto por el panio de su frente, al volver a tocarlo sintio un calor especial y denuevo esa sensacion excepcional.

Draco sintio que le coria el cabello y le acariciaba la frente, se sentia en las nubes con esa pequenia muestra de afecto...y decidio romper el silencio el mismo con su ronca voz.

-te extranie...

-solo estuvistes sin mi una maniana-dijo Tania, dulce y acogedoramente, Draco se sintio extraniamente protegido por esa chica que desconocia...

-estoy asi por la perspectiva de no poder volve a verte, cuando supe que no podria salir mas a esas caminatas en la playa...

-no te preocupes, me quedare contigo.

Draco se sentia mucho mejor, y trato de levantase, pero ella puso su mano en el pecho de el.

-no te levantes, no gastes fuerzas...-dijo ella, pero Draco no se volvio a acostar, el panio se le cayo y el pudo pudo ver el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes, y toco su sedoso cabello, y paso una mano por su rostro, tenia una piel muy suave y unos labios seductores.

Tania sintio como el trataba de descubrir su rostro, Tania trato de ver sus ojos pero habia una oscuridad demasiado fuerte, el termino de examinar su rostro y volvio a acostarse, ahora Tania queria conocer su rostro.

Draco vio como ella pasaba su mano delicadamente por su rostro, y se acercaba, tal vez para tratar de ver sus ojos, pero los ojos de el eran muy apagados...sintio como ella respiraba cerca de el, y esta vez no pudo resistirse se acerco a ella y la beso sorpresivamente, se besaron tan apasionadaemnte que Draco sintio quemarse por dentro sintio como si todo su mundo se posaba en ese beso, no queria que terminara nunca, nunca...

Tania se sorprendio del beso, pero correspondio a el, se sintio tan extania, una punsada en su estomago la calentaba, se sentia como si todo su cuerpo se quemara agadablemente, como si su alma estara unida a la de el, como si estuvieran conectados, no queria desprenderse de el, de pronto el se empezo a levantar y tomo rostro de ella en las manos, ella empezo a agarrar el cuello de su pijama...estuvieron una eternidad asi aunque les parecio que solo fue unos segundos y sus labios se separaron.

Draco se sentia muchisimo mejor...ese beso habia sido correspondido y habia sido tan hermoso...tan agradable, tan apasionado...Draco sintio como se curaba sentimentalmente.

-Quedate conmigo-dijo Draco.

-Me quedare hasta que te duermas-dijo ella.

-Lastima-dijo Draco.

-Porque?-pregunto Tania.

-Porque si te vas cuando estoy despierto no tendre una excusa para besarte-dijo el.

Tania se sentia alagada, el era, todo lo que una chica podia soniar, simplemente dijo-maniana volvere- y le hizo acostar denuevo con el panio en la frente.

Tania espero a que el se durmiera dandole suaves caricias en la mejilla, que aunque eran simples le seguian dando esa agradable sensacion.

Despues se fue a la cabania de las chicas que estaban todas dormidas, se cambio en el banio y se acosto en la cama, esa habia sido sin duda la noche mas hermosa de toda su vida...ese era el muchacho mas intrigante, caballeroso, dulce varonil y misterioso que ella habia conocido...

Al otro dia Tania volvio a visitarlo, era increible la rapidez con la cual el se recuperaba...pero Tania no sabia quien era todavia, porque solo podia visitarlo por la noche cuando las actividades habian terminado. 

_________________________Draco_________________________________

Al otro dia Draco se sentia muchisimo mejor, la fiebre le habia bajado un monton pero el todavia estaba muy debil, la fiebre fue tan repentina que le pego como un gran punietazo toda la maniana le pasaba muy lenta, lo unico que hacia era esperar a que las actividades terminaran y que ella volviera...esa noche ella volvio.

______________________Draco y Tania_______________________________

Esa noche hablaron de muchisimas estupideces, como todos los enamorados pero todavia no descubrian quien era cada cual. Tania se olvidaba de preguntarle como se llamaba y cuando lo recordaba, le daba verguenza preguntarle quien era o como se llamaba, como ella ya se habia dicho, tendria que conformarse con el hecho de poder estar con el, que le era suficiente para llenarse de vida.

Draco se sentia tan bien, habia encontrado el amor de su vida...pero le carcomia el cerebro el hecho de que ella fuera muggle...aunk...todavia no sabia ni kien era...ojala fuera una bruja, de una familia de mucha raigambre, capaz de impresionar a su padre...o tal vez que tenga que trabajar con el...si no tendria que escapar con ella...nunca renunciaria a ella, nunca...

-bueno, me tengo que ir...-dijo finalmente ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Ufff-dijo Draco como un ninio pekenio k no s kiere bajar de la calesita (carrusel/a)-maniana volveras?

-tal vez, pero...dejame darte un premio consuelo.

Tania se acerco a Draco, y le beso con passion y con dulzura, a Draco le parecio el mejor premio consuelo que le podian haber dado.

____________________________Just Draco________________________________

Draco se despidio de ella...quien seria, ya no le importaba, solo queria estar con ella, besarla y que caiga rendida en sus brazos...porque era tan diferente? Ella era la unica que no lo miraba tontamente y se encorvaba torpemente, ni se emocionaba si tan solo el le decia algo, ni tampoco caida rendida en sus brazos tan facilmente, Draco sintio que esa chica era muy especial y que de verdad tenia mucha suerte de haberla conquistado...

Sin ella una semana, sin el una semana.

______________________________Tania_____________________________

Tania volvio a la cabania de las chicas, esta vez estaban despiertas y hablando de los chicos mas guapos de todo el campamento, Tania solo se recosto en su cama y trato de dormir, pero hablaban tan fuerte que no la dejaban dormir.

-Ahy...ese Richard es un dios-dijo una que se llamaba Emily con los ojos desorbitados.

-Pero no mas que Jhon-le nego Yulia.

-Porque no te unes a la convesacion?-pregunto Karla.

-Bueno-dijo Tania, no estaba dispuesta a hablar a menos que se lo pidieran.

-ahy y vieron k hermoso que esta este anio Fer(Fernando)-dijo Claudia, otra companiera.

-Y Marc-dijo Emily.

-callense todas y escuchen-interrumpio Karla-que sutedes saben bien que el mas potro y papurri de aqui es Draco!-dijo y todas babearon menos Tania.

-Draco, Draco que?-pregunto Tania.

-Draco Malfoy porsupuesto, ese rubio hermoso, mi rubio hermoso!-dijo Karla.

A Tania le costaba contener la risa, Draco, Draco Malfoy en campamento...con muggles?

-Nop, es mio!!-le grito Yulia.

-Callense todas que Draquito es mio!-dijo Claudia.

-Dejen d hablar de MI Draqui!-dijo Emily-aunque...podriamos asaltar la cabania de los chicos, total los mas guapos estan en la misma habitacion...

Pero Tania no pudo contener su delicada risita, provocando la sorpresa de todas.

-de que te ries-pregunto Claudia-Acaso nos vemos demasiado desesperadas?

-no-dijo Tania que se lamento por haber reido-es que...Draco, Draco Malfoy en un campamento de mu...-Tania se detuvo, habia estado a punto de decir muggles-de muchas personas...Draco odia los campamentos y la muchedumbre...

-TU conoces a Draco-la detuvo Yulia-dime! Que le gusta?tiene novia? Crees que soy guapa para el?

Una avalancha de preguntas se le vino encima, por suerte ninguna era de donde lo conoces? Tania odiaba mentir, pero no podria decirles que ella y Draco hiban a Howarts...aunque que estaba haciendo Draco en un campamento de muggles? De proto se dio cuenta que su lechuza Snnaper estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto...le lanzo una miada como de no ahora y su inteligente lechuza se fue indignada.

Cuando todas las chicas ya estaban dormidas, abrio la ventana y llamo a Snnaper, esta vino inmediatamente, al parecer hace mucho queria darle esa carta pero se habia mareado de dar tantas vueltas, buscandola, la carta era de Draco y decia:

hola Tania, yo estoy bien. Yo tambien estoy en un campamento muggle(prueba de que cofio en ti)-Tania sonrio- Aqui las chicas me adoran, como todo el tiempo, me persiguen me suspiran y me piden autografos-Tania pronuncio mas la sonrisa, un poco indignada, Draco seguia siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre-pero bueno, con respecto a el porque estoy aqui, es de aseguro contra mi voluntad, pero eso no te lo puedo contar, Draco

Tania noto que no dejaba saludos ni tampoco le preguntaba que tal estaba, Tania dio vuelta el pergamino y agarro una lapicera de Karla que estaba tirada y le escribiotonto, estamos en el mismo campamento! Te podre ver solo la semana que viene ya que esta semana decidieron separar a los hombres de las mujeres(mi tia es la presidente, me lo conto)saludos le dio a Snnaper la carta y esta salio volando al instante.

_____________________________Draco___________________________________

Draco todavia estaba en la enfermeria, estaba pensando todavia en esa chica, hasta que la enfermera le aviso que a la maniana siguiente saldria de la enfermeria.

Ni bien la enfermera entro a su despacho una lechuza hacia ruido en la ventana mas cercana a el, se alegro de que no habia nadie mas que el y dejo entrar a la lechuza, desato la carta que tenia, era de Tania, pero era la misma que el le habia mandado, acaso ella estaba enojada, habrian interceptado la carta?

Ademas no podia leer en la oscuridad, y le habian sacado todas las lamparas.

-mira lechuza, no puedo leer el mensaje esta todo oscuro, mejor sera que te vayas a tomar un descanso y maniana ven a buscar respuesta.

La lechuza color miel salio volando, Draco no molesto en verla, e verdad le hacia muy bien que Tania le escribiera pero el tenia solo mente para su adorada muchacha que ni siquiera sabia su nombre...

Pero no la vio al otro dia, ni tampoco esa noche y lo peor decidieron separar a los muchachos de las muchachas esa semana y no podia entretenerse viendo a las muchachas babear por el y sus companieros de cuarto, que despues de verlo tan enfemo se habian amigado con el, lo vieron un poco preocupado y le preguntaron, Draco le daba asco hablar con muggles, al principio penso que estaban locos si pensaban que el, Draco Malfoy les hiba a contar algo, pero los sentimientos le ganaron y tuvo que contarles o insinuarles lo que pasaba, solo les conto que una chica que conocio hace poco, que no sabia su nombre no conocia su rostro...solo sabia que tenia una voz especial y un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

-Hombre, tal parece que te has encontrado a un hada-dijo Fer(Fernando).

-No...-dijo Draco suspirando-me encontre a un angel...

-mira voz, Draco Malfoy enamorado...-dijo Jhon-y yo que creia que a ti te gustaban todas.

-mira voz, Draco Malfoy enamorado de una muggle!!-dijo una voz.

-Que?!muggle?!-dijo Draco saltando.

-quee?Draco que m parece que esta chica te ha afectado-dijo Richard.

-Tonto...y si es una muggle!-dijo una voz, Draco se dio cuenta que solo sonaba en su mente...-Pero yo no estoy seguro-se dijo.

-Draco, mejor vamos a dormir, quien sabe tal vez suenies con esa chica-dijo Marc.

Draco se fue a dormir, en la mitad de la noche una lechuza estaba picoteando la ventana pero todos estaban muy dormidos como para atenderle, y Snnaper decidio esta vez no volver.

_____________________________Tania___________________________________

Tania estaba muy mal esa noche, sus amigas seguian planeando asalta la cabania de los chicos con ideas, muy poco efectivas qu siempre terminaban con el campamento ardiendo en llamas y los chicos salvandolas, claro que siempre se peleaban por quien tenia a Draco, a Tania le parecia tan extanio, Draco no era HERMOSO. Draco, como lo recordaba era un poco mas bajo que ella, flaco y un poco huesudo, sus ojos frios inexpresivos y apagados no escondian nada especial, era arrogante, pero no era malo una vez que lo conocian, seria tal vez porque el anio pasado nunca le vio...porque siempre habia estado con Harry ron y Hermione, porque las veces que se chocaban con el, ella no estaba y porque el anio pasado no habia escuchado chusmerio ni quien era el mas buscado en Howarts, aunque estaba segura que harry y ron si lo eran porque despues de todos los entrenamientos de quidditch que Harry daba(Ron se habia vuelto guardian y harry capitan) habian adquirido una musculatura muy Buena.

Pero Tania seguia pensando que aquel muchacho desconocido no tenia igual, era guapo, intrigante, misterioso, caballeroso, dulce...

Tania no queria saber la lista de las muchachas mas buscadas en howarts...porque seguro ella figuraria alli-que tengo de lindo?-se pregunto a si misma, que habian chicos que la perseguian, puede ser que a veces ella se sintiera un poco algada, pero no le gustaba para nada destacar...tambien odiaba que los muhcachos la miraran todo el tiempo y tambien los encargados del campamento!

Draco____________________________________________________________

Al quintio dia Draco se la pasaba suspirando y pensando que dentro de poco la veria...aunque todas las noches verificaba si ella estaba en la playa y habia tratado de escapa en una actividad para exibirse ante las chicas, pero no le salio esa vez...Draco se hiba a enfermar denuevo si no la volvia a ver...como era que no hiba hacia el? Como era que la otra vez ella sabia que el estba en la enfermeria y ahora no venia a de por el? Seria tal vez...tal podria ser que solo le dio lastima ver a Draco enfermo y por eso le dejo besarle, tal vez Draco no la habia coquistado de verdad, y si tal vez ya tuviera a alguien? 

Esa noche Draco vomito.

____________________________Tania______________________________

En el quinto dia Tania se estaba preocupando mucho, habia ido todos los dias a la enfermeria y no lo habia visto mas...tal vez habia salido de la enfermeria, tal vez ya se habia curado...si era asi lo veria dentro de dos dias...pero y si lo llevaron al hospital y no lo veria nunca mas? Tania se prohibio a si misma pensar eso

Pero esa noche no pudo evitar llorar y no pudo dormir.


	6. Una semana sin el, una semana sin ella

Sin ella una semana, sin el una semana.

______________________________Tania_____________________________

Tania volvio a la cabania de las chicas, esta vez estaban despiertas y hablando de los chicos mas guapos de todo el campamento, Tania solo se recosto en su cama y trato de dormir, pero hablaban tan fuerte que no la dejaban dormir.

-Ahy...ese Richard es un dios-dijo una que se llamaba Emily con los ojos desorbitados.

-Pero no mas que Jhon-le nego Yulia.

-Porque no te unes a la convesacion?-pregunto Karla.

-Bueno-dijo Tania, no estaba dispuesta a hablar a menos que se lo pidieran.

-ahy y vieron k hermoso que esta este anio Fer(Fernando)-dijo Claudia, otra companiera.

-Y Marc-dijo Emily.

-callense todas y escuchen-interrumpio Karla-que sutedes saben bien que el mas potro y papurri de aqui es Draco!-dijo y todas babearon menos Tania.

-Draco, Draco que?-pregunto Tania.

-Draco Malfoy porsupuesto, ese rubio hermoso, mi rubio hermoso!-dijo Karla.

A Tania le costaba contener la risa, Draco, Draco Malfoy en campamento...con muggles?

-Nop, es mio!!-le grito Yulia.

-Callense todas que Draquito es mio!-dijo Claudia.

-Dejen d hablar de MI Draqui!-dijo Emily-aunque...podriamos asaltar la cabania de los chicos, total los mas guapos estan en la misma habitacion...

Pero Tania no pudo contener su delicada risita, provocando la sorpresa de todas.

-de que te ries-pregunto Claudia-Acaso nos vemos demasiado desesperadas?

-no-dijo Tania que se lamento por haber reido-es que...Draco, Draco Malfoy en un campamento de mu...-Tania se detuvo, habia estado a punto de decir muggles-de muchas personas...Draco odia los campamentos y la muchedumbre...

-TU conoces a Draco-la detuvo Yulia-dime! Que le gusta?tiene novia? Crees que soy guapa para el?

Una avalancha de preguntas se le vino encima, por suerte ninguna era de donde lo conoces? Tania odiaba mentir, pero no podria decirles que ella y Draco hiban a Howarts...aunque que estaba haciendo Draco en un campamento de muggles? De proto se dio cuenta que su lechuza Snnaper estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto...le lanzo una miada como de no ahora y su inteligente lechuza se fue indignada.

Cuando todas las chicas ya estaban dormidas, abrio la ventana y llamo a Snnaper, esta vino inmediatamente, al parecer hace mucho queria darle esa carta pero se habia mareado de dar tantas vueltas, buscandola, la carta era de Draco y decia:

hola Tania, yo estoy bien. Yo tambien estoy en un campamento muggle(prueba de que cofio en ti)-Tania sonrio- Aqui las chicas me adoran, como todo el tiempo, me persiguen me suspiran y me piden autografos-Tania pronuncio mas la sonrisa, un poco indignada, Draco seguia siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre-pero bueno, con respecto a el porque estoy aqui, es de aseguro contra mi voluntad, pero eso no te lo puedo contar, Draco

Tania noto que no dejaba saludos ni tampoco le preguntaba que tal estaba, Tania dio vuelta el pergamino y agarro una lapicera de Karla que estaba tirada y le escribiotonto, estamos en el mismo campamento! Te podre ver solo la semana que viene ya que esta semana decidieron separar a los hombres de las mujeres(mi tia es la presidente, me lo conto)saludos le dio a Snnaper la carta y esta salio volando al instante.

_____________________________Draco___________________________________

Draco todavia estaba en la enfermeria, estaba pensando todavia en esa chica, hasta que la enfermera le aviso que a la maniana siguiente saldria de la enfermeria.

Ni bien la enfermera entro a su despacho una lechuza hacia ruido en la ventana mas cercana a el, se alegro de que no habia nadie mas que el y dejo entrar a la lechuza, desato la carta que tenia, era de Tania, pero era la misma que el le habia mandado, acaso ella estaba enojada, habrian interceptado la carta?

Ademas no podia leer en la oscuridad, y le habian sacado todas las lamparas.

-mira lechuza, no puedo leer el mensaje esta todo oscuro, mejor sera que te vayas a tomar un descanso y maniana ven a buscar respuesta.

La lechuza color miel salio volando, Draco no molesto en verla, e verdad le hacia muy bien que Tania le escribiera pero el tenia solo mente para su adorada muchacha que ni siquiera sabia su nombre...

Pero no la vio al otro dia, ni tampoco esa noche y lo peor decidieron separar a los muchachos de las muchachas esa semana y no podia entretenerse viendo a las muchachas babear por el y sus companieros de cuarto, que despues de verlo tan enfemo se habian amigado con el, lo vieron un poco preocupado y le preguntaron, Draco le daba asco hablar con muggles, al principio penso que estaban locos si pensaban que el, Draco Malfoy les hiba a contar algo, pero los sentimientos le ganaron y tuvo que contarles o insinuarles lo que pasaba, solo les conto que una chica que conocio hace poco, que no sabia  su nombre no conocia su rostro...solo sabia que tenia una voz especial y un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

-Hombre, tal parece que te has encontrado a un hada-dijo Fer(Fernando).

-No...-dijo Draco suspirando-me encontre a un angel...

-mira voz, Draco Malfoy enamorado...-dijo Jhon-y yo que creia que a ti te gustaban todas.

-mira voz, Draco Malfoy enamorado de una muggle!!-dijo una voz.

-Que?!muggle?!-dijo Draco saltando.

-quee?Draco que m parece que esta chica te ha afectado-dijo Richard.

-Tonto...y si es una muggle!-dijo una voz, Draco se dio cuenta que solo sonaba en su mente...-Pero yo no estoy seguro-se dijo.

-Draco, mejor vamos a dormir, quien sabe tal vez suenies con esa chica-dijo Marc.

Draco se fue a dormir, en la mitad de la noche una lechuza estaba picoteando la ventana pero todos estaban muy dormidos como para atenderle, y Snnaper decidio esta vez no volver.

_____________________________Tania___________________________________

Tania estaba muy mal esa noche, sus amigas seguian planeando asalta la cabania de los chicos con ideas, muy poco efectivas qu siempre terminaban con el campamento ardiendo en llamas y los chicos salvandolas, claro que siempre se peleaban por quien tenia a Draco, a Tania le parecia tan extanio, Draco no era HERMOSO. Draco, como lo recordaba era un poco mas bajo que ella, flaco y un poco huesudo, sus ojos frios inexpresivos y apagados no escondian nada especial, era arrogante, pero no era malo una vez que lo conocian, seria tal vez porque el anio pasado nunca le vio...porque siempre habia estado con Harry ron y Hermione, porque las veces que se chocaban con el, ella no estaba y porque el anio pasado no habia escuchado chusmerio ni quien era el mas buscado en Howarts, aunque estaba segura que harry y ron si lo eran porque despues de todos los entrenamientos de quidditch que Harry daba(Ron se habia vuelto guardian y harry capitan) habian adquirido una musculatura muy Buena.

Pero Tania seguia pensando que aquel muchacho desconocido no tenia igual, era guapo, intrigante, misterioso, caballeroso, dulce...

Tania no queria saber la lista de las muchachas mas buscadas en howarts...porque seguro ella figuraria alli-que tengo de lindo?-se pregunto a si misma, que habian chicos que la perseguian, puede ser que a veces ella se sintiera un poco algada, pero no le gustaba para nada destacar...tambien odiaba que los muhcachos la miraran todo el tiempo y tambien los encargados del campamento!

Draco____________________________________________________________

Al quintio dia Draco se la pasaba suspirando y pensando que dentro de poco la veria...aunque todas las noches verificaba si ella estaba en la playa y habia tratado de escapa en una actividad para exibirse ante las chicas, pero no le salio esa vez...Draco se hiba a enfermar denuevo si no la volvia a ver...como era que no hiba hacia el? Como era que la otra vez ella sabia que el estba en la enfermeria y ahora no venia a de por el? Seria tal vez...tal podria ser que solo le dio lastima ver a Draco enfermo y por eso le dejo besarle, tal vez Draco no la habia coquistado de verdad, y si tal vez ya tuviera a alguien? 

Esa noche Draco vomito.

____________________________Tania______________________________

En el quinto dia Tania se estaba preocupando mucho, habia ido todos los dias a la enfermeria y no lo habia visto mas...tal vez habia salido de la enfermeria, tal vez ya se habia curado...si era asi lo veria dentro de dos dias...pero y si lo llevaron al hospital y no lo veria nunca mas? Tania se prohibio a si misma pensar eso

 Pero esa noche no pudo evitar llorar y no pudo dormir.

_______________________________________Draco_____________________________________________

Al otro dia Draco decidio esa noche ir a la pileta a reflexionar, la unica verdad del porque Draco queria ir a la pileta, era porque esa pileta daba a la playa, y en la torre del salvavidas se podia vertoda la playa, asi tal vez, podria encontrar a esa muchacha.

Y al fin llego la noche y salio rumbo a la pileta habian luces por todas partes, y fue recorriendo todo el campamento antes de ir a la pileta. 

_____________________________________Tania___________________________________

Ese dia Tania quiso ir a la pileta a ahogar sus tensiones y sus penas en el agua, no pudo concentrarse en todas las actividades asi que decidio salir antes de que oscurezca y no le dejaran entrar, se puso un traje de banio negro, se puso un vestido negro y corto y salio toalla en mano,  ni bien llego dejo la toalla y sus zapatos y se metio.

____________________________________Draco____________________________________________________

Draco estaba llegando a la pileta y de pronto…zas! Todas las luces se apagaron, Draco escucho a alguien Gritar 

-Aaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaagoooooooooooooooon!!

-Ya nos dimos cuenta, idiota!-dijo Draco molesto, ahora tendria que tantear el camino.

Cuando llego a la pileta, vio unos zapatos y una toalla en una silla…alguien mas estaba ahy…

_____________________________________Draco y Tania_____________________________________________

Tania estaba nadando en la oscura piscina, y escucho a alguien decir.

-Quien esta ahy?

Tania escucho esa voz tan conocida y se acerco a la sombra de un muchacho, asomandose en la piscina, Tania salto y lo agarro, el se cayo a la pileta, pero supo rapidamente quien era, por su hermosa sombra y su delicada forma de hacer cada movimiento y la beso, la beso apasionadamente, le habia extraniado tanto, esos cinco dias le habian parecido un infierno sin ella, la beso apasionadamente con ese fuego que tenia guardado alli entro y que le ahogaba cada vez que la sentia.

-Te amo-dijo ella cuando salieron a flote.

-Yo tambien-dijo Draco, aunque el no solo queria su amor, queria que se rindiera a el que se entregara y que le rogara.

Volvieron a besarse, estuvieron mucho tiempo nadando abrazados y charlando hasta que Tania vio una lechuza volando hacia su habitacion, Salio rapida y repentinamente de la piscina le dijo adios a el muchacho y salio sin siquiera vestirse.

_________________________________________Tania_________________________________________________

Tania corrio hacia su cabania y vio a Snnaper, esta vez no tenia ninguna carta, estaba malherida y tenia todas las plumas desordenadas, al parecer los madrijim pensaron que seria una Buena caza, Tania le dijo que fuera a su casa a reponerse y ni bien salio otra lechuza entro.

-Hedwig!-dijo Tania reconociendo la lechuza.

Tania agarro el pergamino atado a la pata de la lechuza y lo leyo:

_Querida Tania:_

_Tengo tanto que contarte! La seniora Figg se fue de vacaciones y los Dursleys no tenian con quien dejarme entonces me llevaron con ellos de vacaciones! no que sea muy interesante, pero este lugar es muy bonito, estamos alquilando una casa gigante junto al mar, al lado nuestro ahy una hermosa casa, toda blanca de techo negro, hermosa pero ultimamente todas las noches veo que salen lechuzas de ahy…tu crees que viven otros magos alli? Tambien me contaron que aqui al lado ahy un campamento uff odio esos campamentos muggles, en especial si __Dudley__ va a ellos…_

_Atte, Harry._

Tania largo una carcajada, Harry estaba pasando sus vacaciones al lado de su casa!! Tania agarro un Nuevo pergamino y escribio:

_Harry! estas pasando las vacaciones al lado de mi casa!! si, esa casa tan hermosa(gracias) es la mia, y la lechuza es Amanda, la lechuza de mi hermana, y hablando de Cho me gustaria que la visitaras yo estoy en este campamento, la verda no es tan aburrido...-_Tania se detuvo, le dolio el sentimiento de rechazar tan ferozmente la propuesta e ir a caer a los brazos de otra persona justo en el momento que su adorado ex-suenio le propone estar con el, Tania decidio no contarle y termino la carta rapidamente para darle esta a Hedwig, con un dulce paa lechuzas, la lechuza ululo en senial de agadecimiento junto con un leve picotazo en la mano y salio a volar, Tania la vio volar hacia la casa mas cercana, se banio, cambio y se fue a dormir con una avalancha de sentimientos malos y buenos revolviendose en el pecho.

______________________________________Draco________________________________________

Draco se quedo mirandola, como podia dejarlo asi como asi? Pero la queria tanto, no podia dejar de pensar en ella, ella lo tenia en sus manos, por primera vez alguien lo controlaba, aparte de Tania que lo hizo sufrir mucho, volvio a la cabania con pensamientos matandolo, cuando llego sus amigos lo interrogaron por su cara tan confundida.

-La vi denuevo-dijo el.

-Pero hombre, que poder que tiene esa muchacha en ti…-dijo Fer.

-Lo se-dijo Draco inocentemente.

-Bueno, quien lo imaginaria, a ti nadie te contrala ni influye en ti-dijo Richard-Al menos antes de conocerla.

-Bueno muchachos, gracias por la ayuda pero me quiero ir a dormir, Draco se banio, mientras el agua caliente fluia sobre su cabeza el no hacia mas que pensar en esa chica, trato de alejar sus pensamientos de ella, pero no pudo, ni siquiera podia pensar que deseaba ser despues de terminar su ultimo anio en Howarts, tal vez tendria una vacante de profesor de Pociones en Dumstrang, su padre tenia muchos contactos en cuanto a ese colegio, si tal vez ese seria su mejor futuro…pero que haria si ella no estaria dispuesta a ir con el?Draco se prohibio pensar en eso y trato de ver alguna posibilidad de trabajar en el Ministerio de la Magia.

Al otro dia Draco estaba muy ansioso, dentro de un dia verian a las chicas, asi al menos podria coquetear. ademas de molestar a Potter y Weasly era su hobby,pero ni bien dijo el nombre de Potter se acordo de Tania, era por ella que habia aceptado esta alli, pero despues de haber conocido a esa extrania, no le importo mucho la escoba, aunque no solo impresionaria a Tania si no a todo el colegio, Potter ya no seria el heroe montado en la Saeta ya pasada de moda, se acerco a todo su grupo, que como no estaban las chicas eran solo sus companieros de cuarto, se sentaron en el pasto el madrij vino y empezo a hablar.

-bueno, como bien se sabe maniana ya empezaran las actividades con las chicas, pero ahy una actividad especial pasado maniana-dijo, los muchachos se miraron, excepto Draco que nada lo sorprendia-Ahy un baile, un baile donde tendran que usar la ropa fina que se les fue pedida-Draco se acordo del traje con el monio negro, odiaba ese traje parecia un paquete de Navidad-Pero antes del baile, Habra un dia de paseo y una noche de hotel, esta vez se podra elegir un cuarto con las muchachas-hubo unas miradas maliciosas que el madrij presintio-pero sera mejor que no piensen, porque las camas son de una persona y estan divididas por una pared ademas ahy camaras por todo el hotel-lo de las camaras no parecio importarles mucho pero el tema de las camas si. Draco penso con quien podria estar, el tenia a todas las chicas del campamento a su disposicion pero el sabia muy bien con quien queria estar, daria todo lo que fuera para poder estar con esa muchacha que acaparaba toda su atencion, que incluso cuando estaba dormido aparecia en sus suenios.

_____________________________________Tania______________________________________:-D_____________

Al otro dia Tania se entero de que habria una fiesta y un hotel, ella queria estar con sus amigas, pero estaba segura que aprovecharian la oportunidad de poder estar con el muchacho de sus suenios, asi que tendria que esta con un chico…

Al otro dia Tania se desperto perezosa, tendria que elegir a alguien para dormir con el(practicamente) pero se sorprendio mucho al saber que miles de miles de chicos  le pedian estar con ella, era la muchacha mas buscada para eso, tenia una fila de chicos atras suyo, incluso los madrijim le ofrecian dormir en el cuarto especial(que tenia una cama de dos plazas) pero Tania no queria, queria alguien que no sea degenerado hasta que fue a la pileta, alli miles de miles de chicos la odeaban rogandole que lo escoja a el.

________________________________________Draco__________________________________________________

Al otro dia Draco se puso feliz en saber que todas las chicas le pedian estar con el, el las hacia soniar, les decia que lo hiba a pensar y coqueteaba con todas, Draco decidio hacer una competencia de cual era la mas bonita y con mas bonito cuerpo, Julieta Kenskler ya quedaba fuera ya que no estaria dispuesta a ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y no hiba a soporta una cara tan fea, tampoco por un cuerpo tan lindo. Draco decidio hacer la competencia(mentalmente, no diciendoselo a las xicas!!)en la pileta asi podria ver a todas las chicas en maya, cuando llego a la pileta lo rodearon miles de chicas, y escucho a dos chicos pasar y decir:

-Es la mas hermosa, hombre no va a elegir a un cualquiera.

___________________________________Tania_______________________________________________________

Tania se estaba volviendo loca, no sabia que hacer, si algun chico mas le pediria aparte de los que la rodeaba hiba a estallar, al final tuvo que negarse amablemente uno por uno y salir de la masa de muchachos, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que alguien no tenia mejor suerte que ella, por un momento se le paso la idea por la cabeza de hacerse la dificil y la unica que no lo quiere, se sento coqueta enfrente de la piscine, pero la curiosidad la mato, queria saber quien era, cuando volvio la cabeza hacia la masa de chicas pudo divisar un pelo rubio platinado y unos ojos grises y apagados.


End file.
